koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Huo Jun
Huo Jun (onyomi: Kaku Shun) is a general of Shu who previously served under Liu Biao. He single-handedly defeated Liu Zhang's forces at Jiameng and was greatly praised by Liu Bei, but died young. Role in Games The Dynasty Warriors series places Huo Jun in battles of Liu Biao and Liu Bei. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Huo Jun appears in a few battles following the conquest of Shu, such as Yi Ling or Han Zhong. He also defends Xia Pi during Lu Bu's story mode. The sequel only includes him in Liu Bei's attack on Chengdu. In the eighth installment, Huo Jun also appears on Liu Biao's side during the battles at Xiangyang and Wan Castle. Huo Jun is a decent officer in Romance of the Three Kingdoms with a high leadership stat. He excels in defensive tasks and can also lead naval units into battle. Historical Information Huo Jun hailed from Nanjun and was the younger brother of Huo Du. Huo Du served under Liu Biao and had a few hundred soldiers under his command. He eventually died in 205 and Liu Biao ordered Huo Jun to fetch his troops and succeed his position. Liu Biao died three years later and Huo Jun led his men to join Liu Bei, who fled from the troops of chancellor Cao Cao. After the conquest of Jing, Huo Jun was made General of the Household. He then accompanied Liu Bei on the campaign against Liu Zhang. When Liu Bei attacked Chengdu, he left Huo Jun in charge of Jiameng. The ruler of Hanzhong, Zhang Lu, dispatched his general Yang Bo and sent him to take Jiameng. Yang Bo pretended to be on Huo Jun's side and attempted to entice him into opening the gates, but Huo Jun said, "You can have the head of a small fellow like me, but you cannot have the city." Yang Bo therefore withdrew his forces. Later, Liu Zhang sent his generals Xiang Cun and Fu Jin to conquer Jiameng. They led around 10,000 men along the Lang River in order to surround Huo Jun. The siege dragged on for over a year and the attackers were unable to make any progress. The garrison of Jiameng consisted of only a few hundred men and Huo Jun waited for an opportunity to drive the enemy back. The enemy eventually became idle and Huo Jun picked his best men and charged out. Liu Zhang's forces suffered a heavy defeat and Xiang Cun was killed in battle. Following the conquest of Shu, Liu Bei praised Huo Jun's abilities and split the Guanghan commandery into Guanghan and Zitong commanderies, making Huo Jun the Governor of Zitong. He further promoted him to the rank of Major-General. During the next three years, he served as a governmental officer and passed away aged 39 in 217. Liu Bei lamented the loss and had an order sent that was read out by Zhuge Liang. It said, "Huo Jun was an excellent officer with many accomplishments for the State, hence I wish to carry out libation for him." Liu Bei personally attended Huo Jun's funeral in Chengdu and lodged near the tomb for several days. Huo Jun's son Huo Yi would later become a general of Shu and Jin. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Huo Jun is given a small role during the conquest of Shu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He is introduced in chapter 62 by Meng Da, who wanted to take him with him to secure Jiameng Pass. In chapter 65, he and Meng Da are tasked with the defense of Jiameng and in chapter 70, the two defended the pass together with the veterans Huang Zhong and Yan Yan against the Wei forces led by Zhang He. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters